tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Toa Neya
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The TSTW Chronicler page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The TSTW Chronicler (talk) 02:06, February 25, 2016 (UTC) RPG Hey Neya! Sorry for the delay in responding, I only just saw the notification that you'd posted on my talk page. It's an unfortunate truth, but the To Save the World! RPG ran its course and died several years ago. Between the constant rolebacks due to server crashes on BZPower, and the rapidly declining player base (it boiled down to essentially just Kumata and I posting at the end), we decided it would be best to close down the game. It ran for six years after all. But here's the good news - I'm currently working on setting up our own To Save the World! forum, where we will host a sequel to the original RPG, entitled The World in Your Hands. It will be set roughly a decade after To Save the World! ended, and hopefully I'll be able to advertise on a few other websites and pull in some new players to liven things up. At the current rate of progress, we should be up and running by or before the beginning of summer - if you want I'll add you to my (regrettably short) list of people I need to notify once the new forums have gone public. Is there a better way of contacting you than a PM on BZP, or will that suffice? The TSTW Chronicler (talk) 08:24, February 28, 2016 (UTC) A Reddit message (to /u/Tortferngatr) would be good. Incidentally, who are you on BZPower? (I'm suspecting Rumpelstiltskin, since I also messaged Kumata about it and he mentioned it--but just making sure.) I'm interested in part for potentially writing an "interquel" story (if my time permits it) set between TSTW and TWYH on BZPower--it might be a decent way to drum up hype from older players. It would center around Falcon, and I'd prefer to message you on BZPower about any potential story it would involve. There's a pretty crucial, spoileriffic central component that's going to weave the whole thing together, but I'd be interested to see what details have happened between the two RPG's (and if there's any you think would be good to expand on before the RPG begins.) And if the change list remembers that I signed this from an alt initially: yes, Tortferngatr is also a Wikia alt account of mine. Toa Neya (talk) 01:30, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I am Rumpelstiltskin. I've been meaning to change both my wiki and BZP usernames over to 'Azophel,' which has become my go-to username on everything else, but I never seem to get around to it. Incidentally Kumata is also thinking of writing an "interquel," so your story would certainly fit right in. As far as what took place between the RPGs, several things of note occurred, mostly the completion of major plot arcs we'd begun in TSTW! but never finished before it died. I'd be happy to fill you in, but I'm unclear where you left off. Are you aware of anything that happened after the end of the Technax Invasion, or should I start there? I've made sure my inbox has room on BZP. Feel free to PM me whatever you like. =) The TSTW Chronicler (talk) 05:41, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Start with the Technax invasion. Honestly, I forget what came after the Isukakeme fight, besides Fletch getting an infinite ammo upgrade while working with Aerotech (and I recall the latter more because I found a PM from Wyrd Bid Ful Aread about it with an early version of my profile than anything else), along with maybe fighting a plot of Duel Screen's (and at this point I really just want to retcon DS out entirely...). I'll check with Kumata about the interquel plans. Toa Neya (talk) 00:25, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Funny how that works, isn't it? Every so often I stumble across a plot thread or character development I'd totally forgotten about. Makes for good abstract inspiration. I responded to your message on BZP with an outline of where we were when the RPG closed, the continuation of the main Coalition storyline, and the introduction of Faeries (the only other relevant plot that I'm aware of). Technically speaking I always figured that we'd have had a Mayan apocalypse plot in 2012, but as we skipped over that and it was really just a concept I'm leaving that up in the air for now. There'll be time to come back to it later. =P As far as I know, Kumata's plans were entirely him wrapping up several character arcs/unresolved plots so that his characters had a smoother transition into the new game. The TSTW Chronicler (talk) 09:50, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Is it possible to unlock the Falcon page for now? I'm still deciding on Fletch's powers/relationship to the BZP story outline, but I do kind of want to make some baseline changes to her page to start with. Toa Neya (talk) 17:29, April 19, 2016 (UTC)